narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Karui
is a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and a member of Team Samui. She would later marry Chōji Akimichi and emigrate to Konohagakure, thus becoming a member of the Akimichi clan. Personality Karui seems to have a somewhat comedic negative relationship with her team-mate, Omoi. During their début, they argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. She assumed that he wanted them to get him more protein shakes. However, the argument started with Omoi implying that she is flat-chested in comparison to their other team-mate, Samui. Like the rest of her team, she highly respects Killer B and was unfaltering in her pursuit for revenge against Sasuke. Karui is also quite outspoken, stubborn, and impulsive, allowing her emotions to come out, as she angrily yelled at Team Kakashi for allowing the renegade Sasuke to run loose. She came to a violent point when she took out her rage on Naruto Uzumaki and beat him without hesitation,Naruto chapter 454, pages 16 though Omoi later said she felt remorse for doing so. As a mother, Karui seems more laid-back when it comes to her daughter Chōchō's training, questioning if it was necessary for her to learn techniques in times of peace. Appearance Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. As noted by Omoi in Part II, she was flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back. As an adult, Karui figure has a fuller figure and her hair has grown fairly longer. Her attire now consists of a long sleeveless dark dress held closed by a white obi. She also no longer wears her forehead protector, and sets her hair in a more neat, back-comb style. Karui changes her earrings to dangling earrings in the same colour. Abilities Karui can be considered a very skilled kunoichi as she was trained by Killer B and was personally summoned by the Raikage to gather information about his abductor. She has shown to have great teamwork skills, as she was able to coordinate attacks with her partner Omoi without having to communicate with each other. In terms of fighting style, Karui relies mainly on kenjutsu, wielding a long katana in battle. She has demonstrated the use of the Cloud-Style Front Beheading technique, which is a simple frontal slash, but was effective in defeating several White Zetsu clones. Part II Pain's Assault In her first appearance, she and Omoi argued over the possible reasons that they could have been summoned by the Raikage. Omoi thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, when Omoi suggested that Samui's back problems stemmed from her large breasts, something Karui doesn't need to worry about, due to her being flat-chested. Karui and her teammates are tasked with getting intel on Sasuke and Akatsuki from Konoha. Five Kage Summit Later, after Naruto's victory over Nagato, Karui and her team were seen travelling to Konoha, when Omoi worried that, once they got there, a girl would fall for him and, once he had to leave, she would commit suicide out of loneliness. During that short argument with him, Karui threw a rock at him. While Omoi worried that she could have buried Konoha had she caused an avalanche, Karui angrily yelled that he overreacted too much. After they arrived at Konoha, they were shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Omoi blamed Karui for the crater being there, while Samui said they should ask someone for information on what had happened. Karui and Omoi overheard Naruto, Sai and Sakura Haruno talking about Sasuke Uchiha, so they attacked Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Later, they explained that Sasuke had attacked and captured their sensei, and that he is an Akatsuki member. Karui then insulted Sakura and asked her what Sasuke is to her. Unable to find an answer to the question, Sakura cries, but Karui was stopped by Sai pointing out that they should not pressure and blame her, before Naruto managed to calm them both down by saying that their master is most likely still alive. Later, Karui and Omoi attempted to get Naruto talking about Sasuke, but Naruto refused, not wanting to sell him out and cause chains of hatred. Wondering what to do with their hatred, Naruto told them to take out their hatred on him by beating him up, which Karui did. Karui continued beating up Naruto until Sai interfered. She then threatened to beat up Sai too, but was stopped by Omoi. Samui arrived, and asked Karui and Omoi to help her copy down all of the Konoha's information on Akatsuki and Sasuke. Once they left, Omoi wondered if Naruto was alright. Karui angrily told him to be quiet, through which Omoi could tell that Karui cared as well. She watched when Naruto pleaded with the Raikage not to go after Sasuke. Karui is seen welcoming back the Raikage, B, C and Darui after the Kage Summit, and she is relieved that her master is safe. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Karui is placed in the Second Division in the Allied Shinobi Forces. She tells Hinata Hyūga that the Fourth Shinobi World War will be easy.Naruto chapter 515, pages 16-17 Later, as the White Zetsu Army was unearthed, she attacked them using the Cloud-Style Front Beheading. In the anime, during the second day of the war, Karui and her division were attacked by one of the reincarnations from Kabuto Yakushi: a former samurai named Tatewaki. As Karui began to grow anxious from the division being quickly overwhelmed by the reincarnated samurai's swordsmanship, Naruto arrived to aid them. Karui at first didn't recognise Naruto's new form, which greatly angered him. As Tatewaki recognised Naruto from three years ago, he asked what became of the two children he was protecting. Naruto and the reincarnated samurai clash, Naruto tells him that the children survived and are living happily. Relieved to hear this, Tatewaki suddenly dropped his sword. Now free of regrets, Tatewaki no longer had any emotional bonds to this world, letting him break the summoning contract and return to the afterlife. Watching this, Karui admiring the latter for taking back control. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Along with the other remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Karui later made her way to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were. Meeting up with Omoi, the two immediately went to B's side when they arrived, where the two proceeded to make sure that their sensei was all-right. They later stood alongside the others to face their opposition. After B had regained enough chakra and flew towards the Ten-Tails to launch a counter-measure against the Tailed Beast Ball the beast was preparing to launch, Karui emphatically cheered for her sensei to get them as he launched himself towards the beast. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, in the anime, Karui and the rest of the world were freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. In the anime, on the day of the Sixth Hokage's inauguration, Karui was part of A's entourage which escorted him into Konoha, where they visited Naruto in the hospital. Blank Period Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze While in Kumo, Chōji often finds opportunities to meet up with her. Rai no Sho Karui was found chatting and shopping for groceries with her date Chōji by Akamaru. Epilogue Karui eventually moved to Konoha where she married Chōji and together had a daughter named Chōchō. While she and the other parents help their children train to become the new Ino–Shika–Chō, Karui openly expressed her questioning of there even being the need to learn such techniques in such a peaceful time. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Some time afterwards, with graduation exams nearing for her daughter's class, Karui met with her family to eat out. While Chōchō began complaining again about how different she was from her parents, Karui took it in stride. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison In the Raikage's Office, her team discusses the Box of Ultimate Bliss with A and Mabui, until she was knocked unconscious along with her team and Mabui, by sleeping gas. Trivia * means "light" or "non-serious" in Japanese, as a contrast to Omoi's name. * Karui bears a strong resemblance to Yukai, another shinobi from Kumogakure. * Karui is part of the only two girls, one boy team. Quotes * (To Omoi) "Shut up! I don't want to hear your pessimism! This is our master we are talking about! This is Killer B! No one can beat him!"Naruto chapter 419, page 10 * (To Sakura) "What are you crying for? I'm the one who wants to cry! Your crying won't bring Yugito or Killer B back! If you got time to cry, then tell me what you know about Sasuke!"Naruto chapter 453, page 10 * (To Ino about training children) "We don't need to force them to learn combinations, don't we? I mean, nowadays it's not like it used to be anymore… Our kid isn't exactly this type…"Naruto chapter 700, page 8 * (To Chōchō on her comment about Chōji) "There's nothing wrong with him eating what he wants. People die when the time comes anyway. I think the proper question is why we're eating this sort of thing so early in the morning."Naruto chapter 700+2, page 8 References de:Karui es:Karui